


An even break

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and that's it, even though it's not affiliated with christmas, i had christmas music playing in my head, is because someone's called a fucker, it's july people, space snow, the anon who sent me this prompt wanted fluffy and i gave them fluffy on snow, the only reason i rated this as teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 11: Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An even break

**Author's Note:**

> this is cute

“We need a vacation,” declared Lance, one afternoon after removing his helmet. **  
**

“I don’t think the defenders of the universe get vacations,” sounded Keith and Lance ignored him. Instead, he turned to Allura.

“Do you know what time of the year it is?”

“No, I’m not sure,” Allura answered, letting her hair fall. “Why?”

“It’s winter!” Pidge and Hunk kind of froze and Shiro and Keith silently listened. “And I don’t know about all of you, but I want to see some snow!”

“Lance, there’s no way-”

“Snow? What is that?”

“It’s white and it’s basically frozen water that falls from the sky!” Lance grinned. “It’s a lot of fun to play with.”

“Lance, I doubt-” came from Pidge and Allura’s face lit up.

“Oh, I think I know what you’re talking about when you say snow.” She led the paladins to the control room and typed in some coordinates, locating a white planet that had a silver sheen to it. The screen zoomed in on the surface and it was perfectly still except for what was unmistakably snow falling to the ground.

“Fascinating,” Pidge adjusted their glasses. Lance immediately turned to Shiro.

“Can we do it? Can we go?”

Shiro placed a hand behind his head, smiling. “Ask Allura.”

“Can we?” And Lance moved faster than anyone had ever seen him.

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Allura smiled, looking at Shiro.

And a few minutes later, the castle landed on the planet of snow.

“This place is truly frozen,” Lance said, exiting the castle first, the cold beginning to turn his cheeks red. But he didn’t care; he inhaled the cold and smiled. He turned around and added, “Makes me want to sing something, makes me want to let it-”

“Finish that sentence Lance and you’re a dead man,” Pidge followed, arms wrapped across their chest to preserve heat.

“Go.”

Hunk followed, and then Keith, looking around with alert eyes. Lance cocked his head, wondering what exactly Keith was thinking about. And then he looked away, and he trudged out into the snow and the thin flakes of snow that fell on his face felt good. He stuck out his tongue and caught a couple flakes, and he felt incredibly happy standing there.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lance turned and gave Keith a look.

“I’m catching snowflakes with my tongue, Keith.”

“Snow what?” Tiny flecks of white began appearing on Keith’s black hair and he just looked confused. Lance sighed.

“They’re what snow is made up of, the smaller parts.”

“Oh,” and Keith looked away, rubbing his arms like Pidge was doing constantly off in the background. A puff of cold air escaped his lips as he finished looking away and looked back at Lance. “So, what exactly is snow good for?”

Lance inhaled deeply. “Boi-”

“Lance-”

“It’s for having fun, Kogane. Don’t tell me you’ve never been around snow.”

“In case you’ve forgotten Lance, I’ve lived in a shack in the desert.”

“Okay, well, snow isn’t one of your conspiracy theories. It’s real.” And Lance bent down, scooping up a handful of snow and he stood up. He began molding it in his hands and Keith cocked his head. “See, what I’m doing, is I’m making a snowball.” And he presented a misshapen round white mass.

“What do you use it for?”

“Well, if you must ask, they’re used for snowball fights,” Lance smiled and then he drew his arm back.

He threw and he missed, Keith watching it as it went sideways. Pidge slow clapped from ten feet away and Lance glared in their direction. He didn’t notice as Keith mimicked Lance’s actions in order to make this snowball and he had to admit, he liked the way the snow felt against his fingertips. “So, like this?” And he drew his arm back as Lance turned around in time.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” But Keith let it go and it hit Lance right in the face.

“Good shot!” called Pidge from where they were standing. Then they made their way over. “I want to be on Keith’s team.”

“Beginner’s luck,” Lance scoffed, wiping the snow off his face and Keith noticed the way the his bangs were covered with more snow due to the snowball. “Hunk, get over here! We’re gonna kick their butts!”

“Oh man, this is just like old times,” and they high fived when Hunk made his way over.

They decided to walk to the other side of the castle where snow banks had been made due to the castle landing. Lance made as many ice jokes as he could before they started and before Pidge had snowballs to throw. They split up and ended up behind banks and Lance shouted, “Okay, if you get hit, you’re dead. Now, start making snowballs!” Both sides worked furiously and Pidge and Keith finished first.

“Prepare to die Lance,” and Pidge threw while Lance ducked down, sticking his head back up and sticking out his tongue.

“Lance, look out!” Hunk said but Lance was beaned again by Keith.

“Keith you’re a natural!” Pidge praised as they hit Hunk with snow. “That was easy.”

Lance wiped the snow from his face once more as Keith smiled endearingly from across the way. “Pidge, we’re not filming a staples commercial here. We’re going solo round.”

And then they all split up and Lance gave the signal to start.

He had decided before the start to take out Keith as an act of vengeance. He did his best to step as silently as he could through the snow and he ignored the cold that nipped at his face. Lance was on a mission and turning every corner caused dramatic music play in his head.

He had this; he would defeat his rival.

There were the sounds of snow hitting snow coming quite a bit from the side of him. He stayed still and dared to look around, only to jerk back instantly, barely missing a snowball aimed at his face. “So, trying to take me out, are you?” The familiar voice only fueled Lance to achieve success.

“Kind of,” Lance called out. “It’s only fair.”

“Try it,” and Lance took in a deep breath. After he did, he turned the corner, running at full speed. A snowball hit him in the chest.

“I would say nice try but,” Keith started, eyes widening as Lance kept running. “Lance, what are you-” Before he could finish, he was tackled to the ground. The freshly fallen powder softened Keith’s fall but he blinked before realizing the weight on top of him was there. “Lance.” He watched as Lance sat up sitting right on his stomach. “Get off of me!”

“After,” Lance said casually, gathering snow off to the side. Keith rolled his eyes.

“No, now,” and Keith pushed Lance off of him but he held on and they switched positions. Lance winced and Keith crossed his arms. “Resorting to such tactics? Wow, you must be desperate.” And then next thing Keith knew, he was back in the position he’d altered. Lance leaned forward, smiling.

“That and my neck was cold. But you have the mullet, so you should be fine.” Lance proceeded to gather more snow and Keith began to move but Lance caught him. He dumped the snow on his face and grinned with his eyes closed. “Victory.” Keith wiped the cold sensation from his face and he sighed.

“That’s no way to treat your boyfriend.”

Lance opened one eye. “You hit me in the face. Twice, might I add.” Keith felt the cold fade away that was reaching through his clothes.

“So then you still want to get even, huh?” Keith kept a straight face and Lance threw his hands up in the air.

“Kind of, yeah!”

Then Keith smiled and Lance breathed out a white puff of air. “Then I have a suggestion.” He reached out and grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt. Lance started speaking but Keith pulled him down and he kissed him. The cold became background and the heat was supplied through the kiss, simplly all smiles. Keith pushed Lance back up and he said, “Now you’re even with me since your lips hit mine.”

“I hate you,” and the boys both admired how pretty the other looked with specks of white in their hair.

“Whatever you say, Lance.” Keith smiled, showing a sliver of his teeth.

“It’s true,” Lance smiled, scratching at the back of his head. “Let me show you.”

And he moved back down like the snow that fell all around them. He pressed a kiss on Keith’s neck and then he immediately switched to blowing a raspberry. Keith jerked instantaneously and Lance smiled evilly at him.

“Lance, you fucker-” and he switched between laughing and swearing loudly. “I hate you so much I-”

“Now you understand,” Lance cocked his head, smiling endearingly. “Now we’re even.”

“I’m going to-”

“What? Keith, what are you going to do?” And Lance screamed right after, as Keith’s cold fingers pressed against his stomach underneath his shirt. Keith sat up and pushed Lance onto his thighs. He removed his fingers and Lance wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“I’m going to do that,” and Keith cocked his head, smiling endearingly. “ _Now we’re even_.”

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't i right? this was cute
> 
> find me on tumblr @ bluethisisforyou and don't be afraid to say hi!


End file.
